The way to apologize
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: This is for MaleXmale Goddess101, promt-Fred and George are sick of the way their family treats Draco, they know he has changed so they make up for their families insults with a bit of hot bedroom fun. fred/draco/george. slash.


**Title:** The way to apologize.

**Author: **me.

**Pairing:** Fred/Draco/George.

**For**: MaleXmale Goddess101

**Summary: **This is what MaleXmale Goddess101 asked for-Fred and George are sick of the way their family treats Draco, they know he has changed so they make up for their families insults with a bit of hot bedroom fun.

**Warnings: **slash, language, mentions of incest or twincest.

**A/N:** I'm writing this one-shot for MaleXmale Goddess101. It will be short but hopefully good! hope you like it MaleXmale!

**For you MaleXmale Goddess101. Enjoy!**

The war still rages on. It feels like it will never end. Like there is no escape from the chaos. Draco ponders these thoughts as he sat in his shared bedroom at the Burrow. He loathed it here with a hell of a lot of people that hated him. His parents had finally decided to switch sides. And for some reason switching to the light meant Draco had to be cooped up with people that despised and hated him, who like to pick on and belittle him. His only solace was the twins. Fred and George for some insane reason stuck up for him, defended him and comforted him. Even if he said he was fine. He didn't understand them but he wasn't about to ruin a good friendship.

He was just sitting by the large window that looked like it was about to fall off. There was a small ledge that his slim frame could fit on. The sun was setting over the trees and Draco sat very still. Not moving at all. He did that when he was concentrating on his magic, homework or just his thoughts.

The bedroom door opened and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked in to the room they shared with Draco.

Draco mentally groaned. They had this need to get Draco back for everything he did in school. Didn't they understand that they were in the middle of a war? And time for petty rivalries was over? He ignored them and continues to stare out into the sunset.

Draco had become extremely good at that lately. With the way the Weasleys treated him, Molly included Draco needed to learn to block them out and centre himself.

"Malfoy! Get your crap out of our area." Weasel sneered at him. The offending item was a potions book near his bed.

"It's a book not crap and it's nowhere near your bed." He said as calmly as he could.

"Just move it Malfoy, don't try to start an argument." Potter sighed moving over to his bed. This was what Potter always did. Ne never started anything or said anything bad to Draco. He just made out that everything was Draco's fault, that he starts everything when in reality he starts nothing.

"Shove off Potter." He said quietly.

"What was that ferret?" Weasel spat stepping towards Draco.

"I said shove off." Draco stood and took a step towards him. Harry just sat on the bed and watched, staying out of it.

The two boys stood nose to nose glaring at each other. Draco didn't know who long they stood glaring hatefully at each other. They both jumped when they heard the door bang open. Fred and George stood side by side.

"What are you doing Ron?" Fred asked him.

They both came to stand in front of Draco. George gripped his upper arm and pulled him out the door. Fred stayed behind lecturing his brother.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked him.

"You can stay with us tonight. Get away from Ron." George didn't let go of him even as they reached his room.

"Why?" Draco asked. George let go of him when Draco sat on the double bed, the only bed in the room.

"Because I don't like the way he treats you." George went over to the dresser and stripped off his shirt. Draco took a sharp breath. He was surprisingly muscled. His chest was smooth and sculptured. Freckles dotted his slightly tanned skin. Draco couldn't help staring blatantly at his body. He saw George smirk at him. Draco blushed and looked away.

A few minutes later with George still bare chested Fred walked in with a smile on his face. Draco didn't know what he was supposed to be doing here so he looked around the room trying to find something to say. But George beat him to it.

"Draco, were sorry about our family." George apologized.

"We can't believe the way they're acting." Fed continued.

"We want to make it up to you." They said together.

"That's not necessary." Draco shook his head.

"But it is." Fred smirked down at him.

They fell in to silence. The two older boys seemed content in staring at Draco but he felt a little uncomfortable. So he once again looked for something to say. He focused on the double bed he sat on.

"So…you two share a bed?" He hated that his voice shook just a little.

Fred and George shared a look. They came and sat on both sides of him, Fred on the left and George on the right.

"Would it bother you if we did?" Fred asked leaning forward a bit.

Draco had to think about it. Would it bother him if two hot, older guys with great bodies slept together at night? It probably should.

"…No." The twins grinned at each other.

"Would it bother you if we did other things together?" George grinned shifting his naked chest closer to Draco.

"Like what?" Draco asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Like bathing?" He said.

Draco's eyes widened as he pictured them together in one of the Burrows tiny bathtubs…washing each other's backs…

"I…n-no." He stuttered. He should really bolt to the door and run screaming back to Weasel and Potter but for some reason he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen.

"Or when I massage out the cramps in George's thighs?"

"No." He said firmer this time.

"What if we sleep naked?" George shifted closer.

"Pressed up against each other?" Fred moved in too.

"Rubbing against one another?"

"Giving each other a hand with our morning…wood?"

Draco's breathing became more ragged. A blush crept up his neck when he realized he was hard. Both Fred and George noticed the blatant erection through the thin cotton pants he wore. There was no point in trying to hide it; the tent was out there for them to see.

"Apparently it doesn't bother him." Fred cupped his cock and squeezed. Draco gasped and before he could stop himself he jerked his hips up in to his palm.

George chuckled. "Apparently he likes the…memories a lot." He overlapped his hand with Fred's covering Draco's cock.

"Oh. W-what are you doing?" He gasped and moaned when their hands began rubbing against his crotch.

"We want to make up for all the bad words said to you from our family." George said unbuttoning Draco's shirt at the same time. He didn't stop him.

"Will you let us?" Fred said removing his hand from Draco's crotch to pull the draw-string of his pants.

Draco took a shuttering breath and nodded. "Yes."

The twins pushed Draco back to lie on the bed. They made short work of getting him naked. Draco's cock sprung free, red and already leaking pre-cum.

"This should be fun." Fred laughed.

He went to kneel between Draco's spread legs. He pushed them even wider apart. George shifted up to Draco and kissed him. Draco returned the kiss with great enthusiasm. George took the dominating role in the kiss, pushing his tongue in to Draco's mouth exploring him. Draco jumped when he felt Fred's hot tongue on his cock. He enveloped him sucking and licking. Draco moaned and groaned in to George's mouth arching his back in pleasure. Fred fondled his balls, rolling them in his hand. Draco was about to come when Fred suddenly stopped. He groaned and thrust his hips trying to get the warm, wet mouth back.

Fred chuckled. "Not yet."

George was sucking and bitting his neck, leaving a rather large love bite. He pulled away and took off his pants. He looked over to Fred and he was undressing as well. When they were naked they stood side by side in front of Draco. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at the two gorgeous men in front of him. Both were achingly hard. They grinned and looked down at him.

"What do you want George?" Fred asked him.

"His arse, I've wanted to burrow in to those nice round globs for ages." George took a step forward.

"Then I get to see what that mouth can do." Fred smiled.

Draco raised an eyebrow getting his confidence back. "Hurry up then, I'm waiting." He smirked and turned over and got on to his knees on the bed. He wiggled his arse and looked over his shoulder winking. Fred climbed on to the bed in front of Draco while George gripped his arse and spread his cheeks. George prepared him with his fingers and Fred pushed his cock between Draco's lips. He accepted his cock, licking the length of him before swallowing him. He moaned around Fred's cock as George pushed in to his tight hole. Each time George thrust in to him Draco took more of Fred's cock into his mouth. Both men groaned with every thrust and lick. They became more frantic as all three came closer to their release. Draco was the first to come all over his chest and the bed sheets. Not soon after Fred came hard in Draco's mouth. He swallowed every last drop. After a few more frantic thrusts George emptied in to Draco's hole. Draco collapsed onto the bed. Fred and George lay down on either side of him. He was exhausted. He could feel George's cum leaking out of him and down his thigh.

He reached down to his pants and grabbed his wand. With a quick cleaning charm he felt fresh again.

"What was that?" Draco said still a little breathless.

George wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him down against him. Draco rested his against his chest. He felt Fred spoon him from behind.

Draco felt strangely content in both of their arms. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"That was us apologising." They said together.

"Can you apologize again tomorrow afternoon?" Draco said quietly.

They looked at each other and grinned. "Wicked."

THE END.

**A/N:** Did you like it?


End file.
